


Twins

by StormWind0697



Series: Skyflare [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWind0697/pseuds/StormWind0697
Summary: Skylar learns about the bond between split spark twins





	Twins

“Hey Sideswipe.” Skylar pauses the video game and looks up at her silver guardian.

“Yes Skylar.”

“Who is Sunstreaker.” Sideswipe freezes and looks down at the human.

“Where did you hear that name.”

“Mirage and Jazz were talking about some mech named Sunstreaker.. They said something about my prank with the dinobots would have been a lot different if he had been here.”

“Oh. Uhh. No one. Just someone we all used to know.”

“What happened to him.”

“Don’t know.” Sideswipe leaves and Skylar frowns. SHe climbs down the catwalk that was built as her own little workstation and walks to the medbay to see Ratchet. He’s messing with Bluestreak’s doorwings.

“Hi Skylar. Ratchet is fixing my sensors. I got t-boned. Which makes no sense because that’s a type of meat. I think? But anyway I had a big dent so Ratchet fixed it and then when I stood up I fell over because my sensor was all messed up.”

“Good to know. I actually need to talk to Ratchet.”

“What is it Skylar.”

“Who is Sunstreaker.”

Bluestreak yelps as ratchet pulls a wire when he spins to face Skylar.

“Sorry Blue.” Ratchet soothes the wire. “Where did you hear that name.”

“Around.” Something told her she shouldn’t mention the spec ops agents. “So who is he.”

“Ask Sideswipe.”

“I did. He gave me vague answer and took off.” Skylar climbs up next to Blue who helps her onto his shoulders.

“Sunstreaker was Sideswipe’s twin.”

“Did he die.”

“No. Well we don’t think so. Split spark twins can’t live without the other. If one dies so will the other.”

“So where is he.”

“Stuck on Cybertron.”

“Why isn’t he here. Why didn’t one of you go get him.” She flinches at her own accusing tone.

“Prowl, Blue, Cliffjumper, and Smokescreen were the last to leave Cybertron. Prowl sent the others to Iacon for transport before he had no choice to leave or be stuck as well. He searched for as long as he could for the mech, but couldn’t find him. He beats himself up about it even now. Sideswipe forgave him but Prowl has yet to forgive himself.”

Skylar looks at the bots sadly. “But he’s still alive he has to be.”

“Yes. He is.”

“And alone. All alone on an entire planet.”

They dont answer her and Blue whirs sadly. Skylar leaves the medbay and walks outside.

“Fire in the hole!” She ducks as a sudden explosion rocks the base. She’s suddenly yanked up and thrown into a silver corvette just as a large piece of rock crashes into the side.

“Slag that hurt.”

“Oh god. Are you okay Sideswipe.” 

“I’m fine. You're lucky. That rock almost crushed you.”

Skylar frowns at the nearly dead sounding voice.

“Hey Sides.”

“Please don't call me that.”

“I know about Sunstreaker.”

Sideswipe transforms and Skylar grunts as she falls to the dirt. He growls and leans over her.

“Who told you!”

She ignores him and glares ignoring the fear from the suddenly pissed off frontliner. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a twin.”

“Shut up!”

“NO!”

Sideswipe steps back staring down at the angry terrified female. “Skylar. I'm sorry. I didn't….”

“No. You be quiet. Why the hell has no one mentioned him.”

Sideswipe doesn't answer and walks away.

“Dammit Sideswipe.” She stands up.

“You coming or not.”

She quickly follows at a run as he walks across the desert. She follows him up onto a large plateau that overlooks the base. He sits down with his legs over the edge and holds out his hand and she climbs on allowing him to lift her to his shoulders.

“I’m what is called a split spark twin.”

“Like Skids and Mudflap.”

“No they are twins, but have two seperate sparks. Sunny and I are one spark that split in half. We can feel everything each other feels. Every thought. All split spark twins are bonded. Skids and Mudflap are not.”

“Sounds annoying.”

“It was, but now I would do anything to feel him again. To annoy the slag out of him so much he punches me in the face.”

Skylar stares at her hands. “I’m sorry I pushed.”

“No it’s okay.” They are silent for a while just watching the activities of the base.

“Wait so if one of you die. You both die.”

“Yes.”

“So he is still alive. Why can’t you find him.”

“Because we have been apart to long. I think our bond has broken somehow.”

Skylar remembers the autobots discussing bonds and knew that only a few of the mechs were bonded. Prime was one of them but nobody knows who it was to. She assumed Jazz and Prowl were bonded and when she voiced her thoughts the entire crew had laughed and Jazz started grinning like a maniac before turning to Prowl who quickly left.

“So what was he like. Prankster like you.”

“Sometimes. However most of the time I roped him into them. He was….” He trails off trying to find the right words to describe his brother. “He’s a silent predator. Very volatile. Serious anger issues. You just stare at him wrong and he’ll throw you through a wall.”

“So a mix between Prowl and Ratchet. Maybe a little Ironhide.”

Sideswipe throws his head back and laughs. Nearly unseating Skylar.

“Yes that’s a good way to describe him. He looks just like me but yellow. Brilliant golden yellow. Like the sun but better.”

They sit up there for the remainder of the day talking about Sunstreaker.

~

The base watches as the girl and her guardian bond. They can hear the silver mech laughing and quickly return to their duties.

Optimus smiles up at them before turning and walking off to find his mate.


End file.
